


What A Beautiful Night

by BunnitchRox



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, this is really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnitchRox/pseuds/BunnitchRox
Summary: This is a really old SuFin drabble that I wrote, like, two years ago in English





	

I stand, a cool breeze blowing past me. I stare up at the night sky. It’s a really beautiful night. It’s one of those few nights where you are able to see all of the stars and in the sky and it is absolutely breathtaking.

 

“Isn’t is a beautiful night Su-san?” I ask, looking up at the tall blonde man standing next to me. He doesn’t say anything, but I am able to see him slightly nod his head in response. “It’s truly breathtaking, Su-san. I really do wish that every night was like this!” I know that I could go on and on about how beautiful the night is.

 

“Yeah. But if every night were like this, wouldn’t ya end up gettin’ sick o’ it?” Sweden says, glaring down at me. Man! His blue eyes are piercing my soul. I really wanna scream. He’s so scary! But he doesn’t look as mad as usual, which is really odd. He usually seems so mad all the time! Thinking all this stuff about Su-san sends a shiver up my spine. “Fin?”

 

“W-wha!? What is it Su-san?” Boy I really want to cry. Su-san is so scary. Oh gosh.

 

“Ya look cold. Do ya wanna wear my jacket?" I stare at Su-san. His blue eyes seem to be searching me up and down. And his expression looks really soft and caring. He's being sincere about this.

 

"U-uh." I swallow really hard. "Sure. Yeah. Sure Su-san. That would be nice." I kinda whispered that last part. I lightly kick the ground with my left foot as I watch Sweden take off his blue jacket. He walks behind me and rests his jacket on my shoulders. I wrap the jacket closer to my body. "T-thanks Su-san."

 

Sweden doesn't move back to where he was before. He stays behind me. And I realize why as soon as he wraps his arms around my torso, pulling me closer to him. "U-uh. S-Su-san?" I feel a lot of heat rush to my face.

 

"Hm?" Gosh darn it Su-san. Have a real response for once please! I lift my hands up and touch his hands. And somehow he was able to rest his head on my shoulder.

 

"Su-san... W-what are you..." I just can't get myself to finish my sentence. I just trail off. My face is practically burning. I'm so confused on what is actually happening. Sweden never shows affection. Ever! So this is a new thing: Sweden hugging me.

 

"Fin. I like ya." Sweden whispers in my ear. I shiver. My face starts burning even more. Ohmigosh ohmigosh! My fingers lightly stroke Sweden's hands. His hands are actually really warm. I could hold onto them forever.

 

"W-well. I like you too Su-san." I know that the like I'm talking about is different than the one Sweden is using. Gosh! My face is burning! I feel like it's gonna melt off!

 

"No. Fin. I really like ya." I can feel Sweden lightly press his lips to my cheek. It was only fit a second, but it was enough for my heart to burst and my face to catch on fire. I'm actually getting really confused because this doesn't seem to be the Sweden I know.

 

"Su-san! Stop!" This is not the real Sweden! It can't be! I lightly ram my elbow into Sweden's stomach and wiggle out of his arms. Doing so, his jacket falls off my shoulders, onto the ground, and the cool air hits me. I look up at Sweden. He looks shocked. Possibly even sad. THIS IS NOT THE SWEDEN I KNOW!! SWEDEN ISN'T A LOVE-STRUCK FOOL!!

 

I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. "Fin..." I look at Sweden. His looks mad! THIS is the Sweden I know! Yes!! I don't think I've ever been this happy for him to be angry! I smile. I just can't help it. My original intention wasn't smiling, but it just came because the real Sweden is back!

 

I press my face into Sweden's chest, wrapping my arms around him. "The real Su-san is back! I'm so happy!!" I mumble into Sweden's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so old aaa;;  
> Sorry for only posting old stuff;;
> 
> I might write more drabbles and post them, but I don't know. They probably won't be all SuFin though


End file.
